


Mother's Day

by HiroAngelLight



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Cute Hiro Hamada, Daddy!Tadashi, Gen, Gift, Mother's Day, Toddler!Hiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 18:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12114306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiroAngelLight/pseuds/HiroAngelLight
Summary: Tadashi never thought there will be a day where his son, Hiro, asks about his mother to him.





	Mother's Day

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Daddy 'Dashi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4745021) by [LuxAve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxAve/pseuds/LuxAve). 



> Inspired from “Daddy ‘Dashi” by LuxAve (Adopted from Adazula).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Big Hero 6.
> 
> Warning: Beware of typos and bad grammar. English is NOT my main language. I have this bad habit of not realizing my mistakes on my stories until days or even months after publishing the story.

**-oOo-**

Little Hiro was looking at the calendar in his room. He seemed to be looking at a specific date. 21st December. A mother’s day. And it would be tomorrow.

“Hiro, dinner is ready,” his daddy, Tadashi called as he walked toward his 5 years old son.

“Okay!” he ran up to his daddy.

Tadashi picked him up and held him in his arms. “What were you doing? You didn’t do naughty things again, right?” Hiro shook his head, “No. I was just looking at the calendar.”

“The calendar?”

“Mhm!”

“Okay, then. Let’s go down now. Daddy can hear your tummy growling already,” Tadashi chuckled, while walking down to the dining table. “It’s not my tummy. It’s daddy’s tummy.” Soon, a growl was heard from Tadashi’s stomach. Tadashi’s face was flustered and little Hiro laughed.

“See? It’s daddy’s tummy.”

“Well, daddy is hungry. Aunt Cass cooked lasagne for us.”

“What’s for dessert?”

“It’s a secret. But you must ask that to her after you finish your dinner,” Tadashi winked at him.

“Okay!”

When they reached the dining table, Tadashi sat Hiro on the chair where he put some cushions to help Hiro eat on the table. Hiro was still too little to reach the table after all. Aunt Cass came and put the lasagne on the table. “Alright, boys. I hope you two are hungry, because our food can’t wait to fill those tummies!”

“Daddy’s tummy growled at me earlier,” Hiro grinned, pointing his little finger to his daddy’s tummy.

“Really? Was it loud?”

“Yup! I thought the neighbours can hear it, too!”

“Hey, my tummy wasn’t that loud!” Hiro and Aunt Cass laughed at him. “Alright, let’s eat our dinner! I couldn’t wait to finish this so we can have silky chocolate puddings for dessert!” Aunt Cass said, sitting on her chair.

“Yeeeaaaayy!” Little Hiro squealed.

When they had finished their dinner, Tadashi and Hiro said goodnight to Aunt Cass and headed upstairs to take a bath. They bathed together. Tadashi finished Hiro’s bath first and told Hiro to dry himself with the towel and put on his pyjamas after that. And when he finished his own bath, he dried himself and put on his pyjamas. He searched for Hiro after that, only to see him staring at the calendar.

“Hiro, why are you staring at the calendar?” Tadashi asked.

“Tomorrow is mother’s day,” Hiro answered, his eyes were still glued on the calendar.

Tadashi looked at the date. “Ah, you’re right. But it’s already late. Come on, let’s get us some sleep.” He picked Hiro up and put him on his own bed.

“Daddy?” Hiro called, looking up to Tadashi.

“Hm?”

Hiro looked hesitant at first, but he finally ask to him, “Can you tell me about my mommy?”

Tadashi’s breathe was hitched. He never thought this day would come too soon. The day where he knew his son would ask about his mother. Tadashi was silent. He was unsure how to start it.

“Why do you ask, buddy?” Tadashi asked, trying to put a smile on his face. Hiro pulled up his blanket, covering half of his chubby face and averting his gaze. “Because, daddy never talked about her. So, I’m curious. All of the kids in the kindergarten have their mommies and they pick them up after school. Why don’t I have one? Is she gone?”

Hearing what his son had said to him made him gulp hard. Hiro was right. He never mentioned about her. Even just once. And now he was in kindergarten, of course he would ask about his mother after seeing the other kids with their mothers. Even though Hiro was still 5, maybe it wouldn’t be bad if he just tell him about his mother. His son deserved to know who his mother was.

“Well, uh, your mother,” Tadashi started, “Umm, she is still alive.”

“Really?

“Yeah. Wait here.” Tadashi stood up and walked to his side of room, searching for something on his bookshelf. When he had found what he was searching, he took it out and walked back to Hiro’s bed. Tadashi sat on the bed. Hiro sat up and looked at what his daddy brought on his hand.

On Tadashi’s hand was a photo album. Tadashi opened a certain page. Then he showed it to Hiro. Hiro saw a photo of his daddy when he was young, together with a woman with messy brown hair and brown eyes. She looked a bit boyish with purple shirt, blue jeans, and red sneakers.

“Is that…?”

Tadashi nodded slowly, “Yes, that’s your mother. Her name’s Vivienne Thompson. We were both 18 when this photo was taken. We were together for a year.”

“What did she look like?”

“Hm, well, from her appearance, you know she looked a bit boyish. Although sometimes she could look feminine when she wanted to and brushed her hair. She was a nice person, liked to joke around, and easy going. Sometimes, she could be clumsy, too. But, she wasn’t a patient woman. And could be sarcastic, mostly to the people she didn’t like, though.” Tadashi looked at Hiro, “You know, buddy? You are mostly like her. From your look and personality. Both of you are impatient.” Tadashi chuckled.

He continued, “The last time I met her, she said she decided to join the army. And last time I heard from someone, she had already finished the education she got while in the army. And, she lived somewhere. I don’t know where she lives now.”

Hiro flipped the pages and looking at every photos of his mother. “Mommy is pretty.”

“Yeah, she is.” Tadashi said weakly.

“Can I keep this for a while?” Hiro asked as he closed the album. Tadashi smiled and ruffled his son’s hair, “Sure.”

Hiro put the album under his pillow and laid on his bed, ready to go to sleep. Tadashi kissed his forehead. Tadashi stood up and walked toward the lamp’s switch. When the lamp was turned off, Hiro called his daddy, “Daddy?”

“Yes, buddy?”

“I want to ask, but promise me, you will answer it?”

Tadashi was silent, then he nodded. “My mommy,” Hiro sounded hesitant again, “She, she didn’t want me, did she?”

After hearing that question, Tadashi’s eyes widened. That question was something he really never thought would be asked by his own son. Despite on how genius his son was. He didn’t know how to answer it. But a promise was a promise, and he had to answer it. Even thought the answer could break his son’s heart.

He took a last gulp before he answered Hiro, “Yes.”

“I see.” Disappointment, and sadness, was heard from him. “Oh, well. I’m sleepy. Goodnight, daddy,” Hiro said a few seconds later, sounded like the answer didn’t bother him. And it shocked Tadashi, a bit. “Uh, yeah. Goodnight, Hiro. Sweetdreams,” Tadashi said, trying to smile at him. then, Hiro fell asleep.

**-oOo-**

Aunt Cass had finished baking the cookies and was about to make a frosting when Hiro walked to her. “Aunt Cass!” She turned around and greeted her great nephew with a cheerful smile, “Good morning, sweetie! Sleep well last night?”

“I think so,” he grinned. “Are you going to put some frosting on the cookies?”

“Yes, dear.”

“Can I ask one cookie? I want to make something with it!”

“Sure! What colour do you want?”

Hiro saw the frosting and thought for a while. “Hmmm, green!”

Aunt Cass chuckled, “Sure. Here it is. You can make something with this cookie. Go and make it on the table in the living room. This table is too high for you.”

“Okay!” He brought the frosting and cookie to the living room.

Five minutes later, he came back and gave the frosting back to Aunt Cass. Then, he gave her the cookie he asked earlier, “This cookie is for you Aunt Cass. Happy mother’s day!”

“Awww,” she cooed, “Thank you, sweetie!” The cookie he gave to her had “Happy Mother’s Day, Aunt Cass” on it.

“Do you like it?”

She nodded, “Mhm! I like it. No, I love it! Thank you so much, Hiro!” She planted a soft kiss on his forehead. “Have you eaten the pancakes I put on your table, honey?”

“Nope. But I will eat it now! See you later, Aunt Cass!” Hiro said, waved at her as he ran to his room.

Aunt Cass chuckled again and took a camera from the bookshelf near the kitchen. She took a picture of the gift she got from Hiro. She looked at the picture and smiled in satisfy. “I’m so gonna put this on Hiro’s baby book!”

**-oOo-**

Tadashi arrived at home right at 5.30 pm. He walked upstairs and saw his aunt preparing the dinner. “Hey, Aunt Cass.”

“Oh, hey, Tadashi! I just start preparing our dinner. Maybe it will be ready in an hour. Take a rest for now. And Hiro’s upstairs.”

Tadashi nodded and headed toward his room. Once he was there, he saw his son on his bed, looking down at the photo album from last night. When Hiro noticed his daddy was home, he got out from bed and ran toward him. “Daddy’s home!” Tadashi laughed and picked him up.”

“I’m home, buddy.” Hiro nuzzled on his neck. He chuckled at his cute son. “Were you looking at the album again?”

Hiro nodded, “Mhm. Daddy, can you meet mommy now?”

Tadashi gave him a questioning look, “Why?”

“Today is mother’s day. And I want to give her something. Please?”

Seeing his son pleading at him with his cute puppy eyes like that, Tadashi sighed. He could never deny his son’s request. “Alright. I will try.”

“Yeeeaaayy! Ah, wait, I will take it first!” He climbed down from his daddy’s arms and walked to his little desk, taking out something. Then, he walked back to his daddy. “Here!” Hiro gave a white envelope to Tadashi.

Tadashi took it from him. “Okay, then. I will try to give it to her.”

“Thank you, daddy!” Hiro said, giving him his wide smile. Tadashi couldn’t help but smile at him too.

Then, Tadashi remembered something, “By the way, aren’t you forgetting about something? It’s 5.35 pm now.” Hiro gave him a look. Forgetting something? Suddenly, his eyes grew wide, “Oh, no! Detective Conan has started since five minutes ago! Noooo, I’m late!”

Hiro rushed out to the living room to watch his favourite anime. Tadashi chuckled at this. Hiro didn’t like to miss a single episode of his favourite anime. If he missed it, he would cry. And that made him grab his laptop and search the episode his son missed on internet. If he found it, Hiro would stop crying. But if he didn’t, it would be another struggle to calm him down.

He looked down at the white envelope in his hand. It had been 5 years since he last saw her. But his son had personally asked him to give that envelope to his mother.  He had no choice. He pulled out his phone and search a contact from his phone. He dialled it and waited.

After the third ring, someone picked it up. _“Tadashi?”_ It was Vivienne’s voice. Somehow, he missed hearing her voice. “Hey.”

_“What’s up? It’s not like you to call me like this.”_

“Can we meet up right now? Five minutes is fine.”

She was silent for a moment. _“Sure. Just meet me at the usual place. I’ll be there in 15 minutes.”_

“Okay.” With that, he hung up the call. He sighed. He put down his brown satchel on his bed and walked downstairs. With the envelope in his pants’ pocket, he drove his moped to the place where he would meet up with his ex girlfriend again.

**-oOo-**

He waited for another 5 minutes before Vivienne finally showed up. She went straight toward him and sat on the bench right next to him.

“Hey,” she greeted.

“Hey. How are you doing?”

“Fine. You?”

“Same here.”

“Have graduated from that nerd school?”

“Yeah. I’m Professor Callaghan’s assistant now.”

She turned to look at him, “Professor Callaghan? That famous Robert Callaghan?” He nodded. “Heh, you finally met your idol. Even get to be his personal assistant.”

Tadashi chuckled weakly, “I know.  How about you in the army?”

“I didn’t get into it. Someone offered me a job as a consultant in his company. I got education and high payment, too. My life is slightly better now,” she told her.

“I see.”

No one talked again. They stared at the sky. After a few minutes, she finally opened her mouth, “So, why do you want to meet me?”

He took the envelope out from his pocket and handed it to her. Vivienne took it and looked at him a questioning look, “What’s this?” Tadashi wasn’t sure how to answer it, but he said, “For you. From my son.”

Vivienne’s eyes widened. “Y-your..son? You mean-”

He interjected her words, “Yes. The one who you left when he was just born into this world. The one who you refused to hold when he was crying and needed your comfort.” She looked down at the envelope in her hand. Her expression was unreadable. “How is he?” she asked quietly.

Tadashi raised his eyebrow, “Well, he grows up fine. Even though he doesn’t have a mother like other kids in his school.” He sighed and stood up, “I just came here because he asked me to give that thing to you. I’ll be going now. I don’t want to miss the dinner with him. Bye, Vi.”

After saying his last words, he left Vivienne there. Alone. With the thing she got from her son. When Tadashi was out of her sight, she opened the envelope. There were two papers in it. She took them out.

The first one was a letter, written with a red crayon.

_Dear mommy,_

_Happy mother’s day! I know you didn’t want me. But you’re still my mommy. I drew something for you as a gift. I hope you’ll like it. I love you mommy._

_From_

_Hiro Hamada_

She flipped the letter and saw the drawing on the second page. Her eyes grew wide. It was a childish drawing. Her son, drew a picture of her. The hair was when she was still eighteen. Her hair now was shouldered length, no longer the messy boyish short hair.

The wind blew around her. Playing with her hair. Vivienne couldn’t say a word. Five years ago, she didn’t want him. She left him in the hospital, letting Tadashi to take over of their son’s full custody. _‘Even after I abandoned him, he still loves me?’_

She clutched the letter and drawing and brought them to her chest. A single tear fell down to the ground. Her mouth was trembling. She chuckled hoarsely. She looked up and gazed at the stars above her.

“I’m a bad mother, aren’t I, Hiro?”

**-oOo-**

Three days later. It was Saturday. So Tadashi had free time to spend with Hiro. They were playing Jengga when Aunt Cass walked toward them. “Oh, hey, Aunt Cass. You got a package?” Tadashi asked when he saw a box in her hands.

She shook her head. “No, this package is for Hiro.”

It drew Hiro’s curiosity, “For me? From who?” Aunt Cass gave the package to Tadashi. Tadashi read the sender’s name and he was disbelieved. He looked at his son and told him, “It’s from your mother.”

Hiro’s face brightened up, “Really? Can I open it?!”

“Sure. Want me to help you?”

“No! I want to open it by myself!” He said high spirit. Tadashi handed down the package to him. He and Aunt Cass waited for Hiro to finish opening the package. They felt curious at what Vivienne had sent to Hiro.

When Hiro was finished, it was a remote controlled plane. And Tadashi was really sure that toy was expensive.

“Wow! A remote controlled plane!” Hiro said happily. Then, he noticed a small baby blue envelope attached on the box. He took it and saw a letter in it. He read the letter.

Tadashi and Aunt Cass waited patiently for Hiro to read it out loud. But it didn’t happen. They saw how happy Hiro was and saw him hugging the letter and the toy he got really tight. “I’ll go upstairs!” Hiro said, as he ran upstairs to his room.

They looked at each other. They were wondering what the letter was about that could make Hiro looked really happy like that.

**-oOo-**

When Tadashi had finished his book, it was already past midnight. He put the book on his desk and walked to Hiro’s bed. He crouched down and kissed Hiro’s forehead gently. He smiled to see how happy his son’s sleeping face. He turned around and saw the toy’s box on the desk beside Hiro’s bed. On top of it, there was the baby blue envelope.

He felt curious with that envelope. Hiro seemed really happy after reading the letter inside it. So, he took the envelope and took out the letter. He read the letter, slowly. After he finished reading the letter, he smiled. No wonder his soon looked really happy.

Tadashi folded the letter and put it inside the envelope again. And he put it back on top of the toy’s box. He gave Hiro one last look with a smile on his face. Then, he walked back toward his bed to get his own sleep.

_‘Thanks for making Hiro happy today, Vi. I’m glad you’re still the nice person I knew.’_

**-oOo-**

_Dear Hiro,_

_Thank you for the gift. I really like it. I hope we can meet each other someday, together with your dad. And I hope you also like the toy I bought for you. I love you._

_From,_

_Your mom_

**-oOo-**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: There is a hope in me for Tadashi and Vivienne getting back and raise Hiro together. But, I don’t know if LuxAve will make them together again. For me, even though Vivienne was bad enough to abandoned her own son, but she’s still Hiro’s mother. And despite on how bad she was in the past, a mother is still a mother. And she deserves a second chance.
> 
> I really love to imagine how cute little Hiro is. And since he is as nice as his daddy, I’m sure he wouldn’t have the heart to hate his own mommy. I also made the letter and the drawing. But I’m not sure if the cover will fit, though. I think i can try uploading it to my pinterest account first.
> 
> Don’t forget to leave a review and kudos! Until next time~


End file.
